FullMetal Alchemist: Cursed Wings
by Cataberry
Summary: When one girl makes the mistake of her life and loses then regains her younger brother, she's set on the path to discovering her true identity and purpose... Story follows the FMA manga volumes.
1. Chapter 1 original parts 1 to 5

FMA Fan Fiction: Cursed Wings

(Parts 1-5)

(1)

Eneri: *sleeping on a bed*

Winry (from downstairs): EN! ER! I! WAKE UP!

Eneri: Waaa! *falls off the bed with a thud*

Winry (still downstairs):Come on! You have to eat and our regulars are here! Come down and say hi!

Eneri: ...Regulars...*thinks for a moment and remembers two brothers she met 3 years back* ...Hell... I don't wanna see them...*stares at her desk cluttered with a bunch of papers with transmutation circles on them* ...not when I'm so close... 

~~~~~LATER…~~~~~

Eneri: *running down the stairs barefoot with her automail legs and left arm showing*

Winry:*sees her*Hey, Eneri! Come and say hi to-

Eneri: *goes out the front door and it slams with a bang*

Winry: ...*sigh* Its no use...

Edward: *sitting on a couch* Winry? Who was that?

Alphonse: *in a box* You forgot didn't you Brother?

Edward: Whadya mean?

Alphonse: She was here when you were recovering from your auto mail surgery and when she had hers. Remember now?

Edward: ...Grrrr... I remember now... After she had her surgery she was taller than me!

Pinako: Feh. That's how tall she would have been even if she had her legs.

Edward: Grrrrr!*random fighting starts*

Eneri:*standing outside the door*...who cares...*walks off to an empty clearing and starts shuffling leaf piles around* ...Tomorrow is the last day... I'll finish it today then tomorrow...*pauses then smiles an unsure smile* WE can leave. *continues moving leaves and uncovering... a huge transmutation circle*

(2)

~~~LATER (AGAIN)~~~

Eneri: ...done.*stands* I'll use it tomorrow... then I'm gone. *starts moving leaves again but stops after a bit* ...But... where can I go? ...I'll think of something later... gotta cover this up before someone sees me...*finishes moving the leaves back in place* ...I don't wanna go back yet. ...I'll just wander around... 

~~~THE GRAVEYARD~~~

Eneri: *wandering around until...*...Huh? What's... *kneels down in front of a gravestone with fresh flowers on it* ...So they weren't lying... tch... I don't wanna be the same as them... *hangs head and thinks for a moment then looks away from the grave* ...I won't be. It's flawless. He's gunna come back for sure. *clenches her fist then stands and looks at the grave again*...Sorry but... I can't be nice to them. Not now... and not ever. *walks away from the gravestone that reads "Trisha Elric"*

~~~ ROCKBELL AUTOMAIL SHOP~~~

Eneri:*opens the door and without say anything starts going up stairs*

Pinako: Hey! Where are you going? You haven't eaten all day, now come back down and eat.

Eneri: ...*mumbles*Not hungry. *goes up the stairs and shuts her door*

Pinako: *yells up the stairs*Well don't blame us if you starve!

Eneri: *falls against the door to her room*...I d-don't need it... I don't need your charity... stop acting like you care...*lightly hits the door with her fist and slides to the floor* ...Just s-stop it... d-dammit...*has her head in her hands and starts quietly crying*

(3)

~~~LATER~~~

Eneri: *still sitting on the floor*...Adam... why'd you help that bastard... ...Why'd I try to kill him... ...I'm so... stupid...*grits her teeth* I'm such an idiot...*kneels forward remembering how everything began*

~~~FLASHBACK (3 YEARS AGO) ~~~  
Younger Eneri:*at a desk reading*

Servant: ...Young miss?

Younger Eneri: Hmm? *not looking up*

Servant: Don't you want to see your father's alchemy?

Younger Eneri: Heh. Why would I? *turns to the servant with an evil look on her face*

Servant:*taken aback by the look*W-Well I thought you might have wanted to! ...C-

Considering that the young master is- 

Younger Eneri: *eyes go wide and she interrupts* What? I-Is Adam helping him? 

Servant: *surprised look*Y-Yes but- 

Younger Eneri: No! Dammit! I have to stop him! Help me! *points to her wheel chair* 

Servant: Y-Yes!*helps Eneri into her chair* 

Younger Eneri:*takes off down a hall and out a door to the outside*Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Please let me get there in time! *stops on top of a hill and staring wide eyed* ADAM! NOOOOOO!*a huge transmutation circle has been activated in front of her eyes and a man lays dead on the ground while a small boy is being taken by the gate of truth* Dammit! What the hell is that! Adam! I'm coming!*Starts down the hill I'm- Waaaaaaa!*one of the wheels of her chair gets stuck and causes her to fly 4 feet out of the chair. She lands right next to the corpse and right in front of the rapidly disappearing boy and reaches her only hand out* A-Adam... grab on please...

Adam:*crying but tries to reach out to Eneri*S-Sissy... help me...

Younger Eneri: Uhh... nnnn...*her reach is too short to reach her brother and as she struggles to reach him... he vanishes without a trace**staring at the spot where Adam just was in confusion*...A...dam...? ...No... No...! Dammit... *screams at the sky* DAMMIT WHY! YOU TOOK HIM WITH YOU! DAMMIIIIIIIIIIT! GIVE HIM BAAAAAAAAAACK!*starts crying and looks over at the corpse*...Why...? You're finally dead... but why did you ask him to help you with what I...Nngh...*screams out in anguish* ADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*the whole scene fades to black* 

~~~BACK TO THE PRESENT~~~

Eneri:*laying on the floor with a wet face* ...I fell asleep. ...Why... Why won't that day just disappear...? ...I made such a huge mistake... I'm so sorry Adam...*someone knocks on her door and she turns* ...What?

Edward: Granny told me to get you. You have to eat dinner now. She said I'll have to drag you down there if you won't come. …Though I don't see why.

Eneri: ...Fine. I'll go.*opens the door and looks down at Ed* ...Still a shrimp I see... 

Edward: I'M NOT A SHRIMP!

Eneri: Keep telling yourself that. Maybe you'll grow.*starts walking down the stairs*

Edward: Hey! I'm not done with you!

Eneri: *doesn't look back, waves, and continues down the stairs*

(4)

Eneri: *at the end of the stairs and wanders to the dining room and passes Al in his box*

...Why the hell are you in a box, Tincan? 

Alphonse: Umm... Hehe...

Eneri: ...Well that means I pegged you right the first time I met you. *wanders to the table*

Al: ...You don't have to be so mean...

Eneri:*sits at the table*...

Pinako: ...Well? Have you said hello to our guests?

Eneri: ...The Shrimp and Tincan right?

Pinako: Yes but there was Major Armstrong too.

Eneri: ...Major? He military?

Pinako: Yes. He's a state alchemist like Ed.

Eneri:*mumble*Surrounded by them...

Pinako: What was that?

Eneri: ...Nothing. What's to eat anyway?

Armstrong:*comes through the door and sees Eneri* If it isn't Eneri Nonell! I have not seen you and your father in ages!*gives a crushing hug to Eneri*

Eneri: Let go of me... my ribs...

Armstrong: Hohoho!*hugs tighter*

Eneri: AAAAGHH!*cracking sounds*

~~~LATER AT DINNER~~~

Armstrong: Hohoho! I did not dream that I would meet the daughter of the highly praised Glass Alchemist out here! How has your father been? Well I hope!

Eneri:*with a mouthful of food*...That bastard died 3 years back. Saw it with my own eyes. Good riddance I say.*swallows and takes a huge bite of some kind of meat*

Armstrong: Oh! I did not know that! Terribly sorry for your loss!*tries for another hug*

Eneri:*shirks back* *mouth full* Don't. Hug. Me. Again. Ever.

Edward:*his mouth is full too and notices Eneri's height*...How tall are you anyway?

Eneri:*still full*Don't know. Don't care.

Winry: Last maintenance she was... hmm... 5-7?

Edward: WHAAAAAAAA?

Eneri: Care about your own height shrimp.*takes a bite of a carrot*

Edward: WHO YOU CALLING A SHRIMP YOU GIANT!

Eneri: ...*snaps* …Who am I calling a shrimp? Who else ya midget?

Edward: M-MIDGET!

Eneri: Yeah! Ya flipping bean! Why don't ya drink that milk in front of you huh?

Edward: I'M NOT DRINKING SOME THING THAT CAME OUTTA THE END OF A COW!

Eneri: SHUT UP! GOD YOU REALLY GET ON MY NERVES! I'LL BE GLAD WHEN I CAN GET OUT OF THIS FLIPPIN' HOLE!

Alphonse: O_O

Armstrong: ...

Pinako: Just what do you mean by "hole"?  
Eneri: WHAT ELSE? I'M SO GLAD I'M GOING TO BE-…ahh!*covers mouth with hands because she almost let her plans slip* ...I-I'm going to bed! *runs upstairs and shuts her door with a slam*

Edward:*goes back to eating*...What's her problem anyway?

Winry: ...I hope she doesn't decide to leave now... Ed you idiot!*hits him with a wrench*

Edward: OWWWW! What'd I do?

Alphonse: You were really mean Brother...

Edward: I don't care! She started it!

Eneri:*can hear everything from her room*...Soon. It's tomorrow. I'm gunna finally leave.

(5)

~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~

Eneri:*sleeping until the sun hits her face*...yaaaawn...*looks out the window and sees that the sun is already high in the sky*? I OVER SLEPT! *goes out her door, down the stairs, and out the door* Ngh! How could I over sleep today! I gotta get over to-

Edward:*sitting on the grass with Al and interrupts her*Over to where?

Eneri:*glares*Mind your business!

Edward: ...Are you going to that transmutation circle?

Eneri:?...I don't know what you're talking about. I-

Edward:*interrupts*I know you made it. I saw you hiding it and I erased it later after you left.

Eneri: YOU WHAT?*grabs him by the shirt* Do you realize what you've done you God damn idiot!

Edward: I erased something that might have harmed everyone.

Eneri: You bastard! Now I'll never finish in time!*socks Ed in the jaw with her automail fist and runs off to the clearing where her circle is*

Alphonse: Brother! Are you alright?

Edward:*rubbing his jaw*Ow... for a girl she hits hard...

Alphonse: ...Brother? Does she really have a circle somewhere?

Edward: ...Yeah. It sorta looks like the one we used when...*doesn't finish his sentence*

Alphonse: ...Did it look like it was going to work?

Edward: ...Maybe. It did look like it would do something more than ours...

~~~AT THE CLEARING.~~~

Eneri:*moving leaves* ...Dammit! *many key parts of the circle have been wiped away* He really did mess with it! Dammit... I'm outta time... dammit... dammit... I'm so sorry Adam...*falls to her knees with her head in her hands crying*


	2. Chapter 2  original parts 6 to 10

FMA Fan Fiction: Cursed Wings

(Parts 6-10)

(6)

Eneri:*stops crying when she notices one part of the erased circle* ...This is... what I used to kill...*her voice trails off* ...I put it in this one! ...Why? Did I want to die when I did this? ...Maybe I can still make it. If I hurry... with no mistakes...*starts muttering to herself and runs back to the automail shop*

~~~AT THE SHOP~~~

Alphonse:*still in his box and sees Eneri run in and up the stairs*? *sees her run down stairs with a paper in her mouth and a bunch of objects in her hands* ...What are you doing?

Eneri:?*voice muffled by the paper* ...Mixming mur momer's mismake.

Alphonse: …Huh?

Eneri: *puts some stuff on the ground and takes the paper out of her mouth* Fixing your brother's mistake!

Alphonse: Ohh. ...Then you really have a transmutation circle almost ready?

Eneri: Yeah. I'm going to use it...*walks up to Al and glares in his face*...and no one is going to stop me. Got it? I'm bringing my brother back no matter the cost.

Alphonse: ...Your brother?

Eneri: ...Ack!*realizes what she just blurted out and goes a bit red* Y-Yeah! You got a problem with it?

Alphonse: Haha. No, it's just that... you seem a lot like Ed.

Eneri: ...Do I look like a shrimp to you? Seriously... *sigh* That's not funny at all.

Alphonse: Yes it is.

Eneri: Hell no!

Alphonse: Hahaha! That proves it. You both get mad real easily.

Eneri:*gets redder and sticks her tongue out at Al then picks up her stuff and gets ready to go fix her circle*

Alphonse: ...I hope you get your brother back.

Eneri: ...*looks down*...Why do you care? You don't know anything about why I'm doing all this.

Alphonse: *thinks for a bit*...I'm willing to listen though.

Eneri: ...I'd take you up on that...*starts going out the door* ...if I knew I might come back. ...See ya, Tincan.*slams the door*

Alphonse: ...I hope she comes back...

(7)

~~~AT THE CLEARING~~~

Eneri:*looking at her paper*...This was really screwed up. ...Last time I'm doing something based on memory alone... Bleh. It was too complicated more than this one...*stares at the paper* ...What was I copying anyway? ...It wasn't this... ...Crap. That old bastard... no wonder why my symbol was there! I copied his! Damn! *raises head to the sky*HE'S NOT DEAD YET YOU STUPID OLD GEEZER! Huff... huff... *rubs mouth on her sleeve* ...The dead don't come back and he's not dead, I know it. *stares at her paper again*...I can finish in time. This won't take long at all.*small smile* *starts drawing another circle on the ground, this time the right one* 

~~~DAWN COMES~~~

Eneri:*covered in dirt and dust*...Finally... I'm done! *stands and dusts herself off* Bleh. I'm covered in this stuff. *sigh*...I'm really gunna do it... ...*takes a tarnished silver watch from her pocket to look at the time*...Somehow I get the feeling I'll need to eat first. ...*stares at her still dirty pants and shirt* ...And change clothes... ...I'll need some other stuff too... Maybe a few snacks and some clothes...*mutter mutter**starts wandering back to the shop* 

~~~AT THE SHOP~~~  
Eneri:*throwing things around out of some drawers*...Nope. Not there... Wait... they might not fit him anymore... hmm... *stares in the drawer at a gray shirt and blue slacks*...That's what I wore when... ...It'll work.*grabs the clothes and runs down stairs* *at anyone who's around*Seeya losers! I'm never coming back again! Count on it!*slams the door* 

~~~NIGHT AT THE CLEARING~~~

Eneri:...Alright.*rubbing her hands together* Here goes...*kneels down and puts her hands on part of the circle**the circle starts flashing with shining energy* Where ever that black stuff took him... I'm gunna drag him back. ...So appear already dammit!*the shining energy starts going black around her* ...That's it... I'm paying up... ...I don't even care if I die.*she starts hearing a snapping sound* Wha- Nngh! What the hell?*staring at her right arm that's now wrapped in black shadows* Wha... What is thissss?*echoes* 

~~~A WHITE SPACE~~~  
Eneri:*laying on the floor unconscious*

?: *a girl who look exactly like Eneri and is standing over and pokes her* ? ...You are...

Eneri: Ngh...*slowly wakes up at the poke* ...WAA! *quickly backs away* W-w-what the hell? W-w-why do you look like me?

?: ...

Eneri:Dammit! Tell me!

?: *tilts head a bit*...You've forgotten... haven't you...?

Eneri: What the hell are you talking about?

?: *looks at the gate behind Eneri*...It's coming now... It's going to make you relearn... the truth... I'm sorry..

.  
Eneri: Wha-?*turns around and is facing the gate* What is-*gate opens and the shadows come for her* Waa!*they get her and she's fighting against it* What did you do? Why? WHO ARE YOU!

?: ...*sits on the ground*...I'll be waiting... for the day when you free me too... ...sister... *smiles*

Eneri: ? Ngh!*reaches out but...* Dammit!*...the gate takes her in and shuts*

?: *turns to someone*...The scent of your soul was on her... maybe... you'll be whole again soon... Right Alphonse Elric...?

Alphonse's body: ...

?: ...I hope so at least... it's going to get lonely around here I see... too bad...

(8)

~~~IN THE GATE~~~

Eneri:*all the info in the gate is going into her mind but she's no longer fighting it* ...Again. ...Why am I learning again? …When did I learn before? ...Somehow... I feel there's no point in struggling anymore... ...Why...?*closes eyes* 

~~~ANOTHER WHITE SPACE~~~

Eneri:*opens her eyes*...? *blink*...where...?

Truth: Back again at your free will this time are we?

Eneri:*eyes go wide and she gets a look of terror on her face*W-What are you?

Truth: You know who I am. After all... you have been here before.

Eneri: No I have-

Truth: Before you were born you came here. You've forgotten it.

Eneri: ...*breaks into a cold sweat* I... was... she... was...

Truth: Yes... do you remember now? ...What the toll was that time?

Eneri:?*glances down at her automail legs and left arm*...This was... I didn't...

Truth: Now it's time to pay again. After all...*suddenly right in front of her and grins in her face* What's another limb for your brother's mind, body and soul? Right, Cursed Wings?

Eneri:? !*echoes* 

~~~BACK IN RESEMBOOL IN FRONT OF THE AUTOMAIL SHOP~~~

Edward:*has his automail fixed*Al! Did you see that?

Alphonse:*out of his box and back in one piece*Uh-huh. Looked like alchemy.

Edward:*thinks for a second then...*Tch! She went through with it!

Alphonse: What are we going to do, brother?

Edward: Dammit Al, what do you think? I'm not letting another person die! Come on!*runs*

Alphonse: Ahh! Wait for me!*runs after* 

~~~AT THE CLEARING~~~

Eneri: GYYYAAAAAA!*laying on the ground with broken automail around her and her right arm socket bleeding badly* Dammit! I-I can't… did I...? Adam... where are you...? Adam...!*there's nothing and no one in front of her except a destroyed circle* ...Dammit... dammit... it didn't work...*tears up* ...if he's really dead... let me be with... him...*falls unconscious and continues to bleed*

Edward:*comes to the clearing*Dammit! Al! She's bleeding to death! *gets some cloth and ties it around her wound*

Alphonse:*comes behind him* W-What? Brother! We have to take her back to the shop!

Edward: I know that! Pick her up and take her back!

Alphonse: But-

Edward: Just hurry!

Alphonse: ...Right.*picks Eneri up and runs back to the shop*

Edward:*staring at the blood and pieces of automail*...It took her arm and destroyed her automail... for nothing? *stares at the now destroyed circle*...Why is there nothing...? *hears something in a nearby bush* Who's there?

Little Boy:*crying*...Sissy... siiiiis... waaa... I don't wanna see you die...*sniff*

Edward:?*goes to the bush and moves the leaves* ...Impossible...*he's now staring at the little boy behind the bush, wearing clothes too big for his small frame, and gets the feeling he's seen him before* ...Now where did you come from, huh?

Little Boy: *notices Edward* Ngh… Waaaaaaaa!*glomps on to Edward* Don't let her die..! She can't die...! Sissy...! Waaaaaaa!

Edward: ...*sigh* Come on. You can't stay here. Whadya say we go see your sis alright?*grin*

Little Boy: ...*sniff**nods*

Edward: Follow me and lets go.*starts walking*

Little Boy: *following Ed like a baby chick*

(9)

~~~AUTOMAIL SHOP~~~

Edward:*comes in the door* Hey! I found a kid!

Little Boy: ...*peeking out from behind Edward*

Winry:*comes down the stairs* What do you mean you found a kid?

Edward: I found some kid out there. See?*points to the little boy*

Little Boy:*hides behind Ed*

Edward: *annoyed* Oh come on...

Winry: Aww... he's adorable~!

Little Boy: *peeks out and is staring at Winry with big eyes*

Edward: *thinks*_How long is he gunna stay there..._ *staring at the little boy behind him*

Winry: Come on... It's alright. Don't be shy now.

Little Boy:*runs out from behind Ed and hugs Winry*

Winry: Aww~! What a cutie~!

Edward: ...Did Al come back yet?

Winry: Yeah. He came back with Eneri. ...What happened to her anyway? Why was her arm gone? Why was her automail all smashed up like that? There's barely any left!

Edward: Hey now! Don't get mad at me, Winry!

Little Boy: …Eneri...?*sniff**begins crying again*

Edward: Ack!

Winry:*keeps hugging the little boy*Do you know Eneri? Huh?

Little Boy: ...Uh...*sniff*huh... ...SIIIIISSSSYYYYYY! WAAAAA!*starts bawling*

Edward: Holy crap! She's your sister? Tell me!

Little Boy:*Edward scared him*WAAAAAA!

Winry: Stop it Ed! Why does it make a difference if they're related or not?

Edward: Where's Al? I need to tell him this!

Winry: He's upstairs with Eneri.

Edward:*runs up the stairs*

Winry: ...What's his problem? *looks at the little boy*Hey what's your name? Can you tell me?*smiles*

Little Boy: I-I'm Adam...*sniff* Nonell...*sniff*

Winry: *still smiling*I'm Winry Rockbell. Now can you tell me where you're from?

Adam:*shakes his head* I-I don't wanna go baaack... don't take me away from sissy...*sniff*

Winry: Don't worry. I'm not going to send you away. Come on.*takes Adam by the hand* Lets go see your sister, alright?

Adam:*stops crying**grins at Winry*Yay~!

(10)

~~~ENERI'S ROOM~~~

Eneri:*glaring at Alphonse from her bed* Are you gunna leave me alone yet?

Alphonse:*staring at the floor* ...You're hurt... I can't leave...

Eneri:*glaring* What do you care! You're not the one who screwed up! Now leave me the hell alone! If I had my arms I'd throw something at you!

Alphonse: ...Why aren't you crying?

Eneri:?*grits her teeth*

Alphonse: ...You should cry. You have every reason to.

Eneri: ...Tch!*looks away from Al* J-Just go away already.

Alphonse: ...*gets up to leave and gets to the door and is about to open it but...*

Edward:*opens the door and runs into Alphonse* Bow! By bose! *translation "Ow! My nose!"*

Alphonse: Sorry Brother!

Edward:*rubs his nose* Never mind me! *sees Eneri* Hey! *runs to her bed* What was your formula? What did you use? How did you know what to use? Where are your notes?

Eneri:*turns and looks coldly at Ed*...You want a formula for a failed transmutation? ...You're an idiot... *tears up a bit and starts glaring at the Elric brothers* I hate you! Both of you! You have everything I can't have! I'LL ALWAYS HATE YOU! NO MATTER WHAT THE CIRCUMSTANCES ARE! SO DON'T PITY ME! Ugh...*leans forward and starts crying*Ngh...*sob*

Alphonse: Eneri...

Edward: ...Whadya mean failed? I found a kid who says he's your-

Adam:*standing in the doorway behind Al and staring at Eneri with big eyes*Sis...sy...

Eneri:*twitch**can't see because Alphonse is in the way* Adam...? HEY TINCAN! MOVE IT! NOW!

Alphonse:*turns and sees Adam* Oh! Sorry!*moves*

Adam:*runs and hugs Eneri and starts bawling*SISSYYYYY! WAAAAA!

Eneri:*tearing up*It did work... *rests her head on Adam's head* Sorry it took so long bro. Welcome back.

Adam: WAAAAAAAAAA! IT WAS SCARY!

Eneri: ...I know... it's alright now... ...Shrimp and Tincan! Get out!

Edward: Why should we!

Alphonse: Come on Ed...*drags him out*

Edward: HEEEEEEEEEEEY!

Alphonse:*shuts the door*

Edward: Al! I wasn't done asking her what she-

Alphonse: Shh! Listen brother.*points to the door*

Edward: What is it?*puts his ear on the door*

Eneri:*singing her own version of Brothers inside*

Alphonse: Eneri sings well, doesn't she brother?

Edward: ...Come on lets go down stairs already.*starts walking downstairs*

Alphonse: Ahh? Wait up!*follows him*


	3. Chapter 3 original parts 11 to 15

FMA Fan Fiction: Cursed Wings

(Parts 11-15)

(11)

~~~ENERI'S ROOM~~~

Adam:*sleeping soundly on Eneri's lap*

Eneri:*staring at him*...I'm so sorry... I won't lose you again...*stares at her right shoulder* ...I'll even go through hell and back again.

~~~DOWNSTAIRS~~~

Winry: So? So? What happened?

Alphonse: Everything seems alright now between them.

Winry: Phew. That's good.

Edward: When do we eat?

Winry: ED!*hits with wrench*

Edward: Oww!

Alphonse: ...Brother... her case wasn't all that different from ours you know.

Edward: ...With one difference though, Al. She knows something we don't!

Alphonse: ...

Edward: We need to find out what she knows! She could know something that'll get our bodies back!

Eneri (yelling from her room): YO! ANYONE GOT EATS! GOTTA STARVING KID IN HERE!

Edward: ...That was loud...

Winry: ...Granny? Do we have some spare legs and arms around?

Pinako: Heh. I think I could rustle some up.*starts looking through boxes*

Winry: That's good. Maybe with Adam here, Eneri will have a good time eating with us.

Eneri (from her room): THIS KID IS SKIN AND BONES YA KNOW!

Edward: ...*snaps*DAMMIT WE HEARD YOU ALREADY!

Eneri (from room): FLIPPING SHRIMP! WHEN I GET MY ARMS BACK I'M GUNNA SOCK YOU BACK TO CENTRAL!

Edward: I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!

Eneri (from room): I'LL KICK YOUR PUNY ASS YA RUNT!

Alphonse:*sigh* Well their terms haven't changed...

Adam (from the room):DON'T FIGHT SIIIIISSSSSSYYYYY!

Eneri (from room): OWWWW! RIGHT IN MY EARS!

Winry: ...I think Adam wins the prize for being the loudest here.

Pinako: *stops looking in boxes*I found some!

Winry: Ah! That's good! *grabs 3 automail limbs, 2 legs and 1 left arm* I better take these up so Eneri can come down.

Pinako: I'll finish dinner soon then.

Winry:*goes up the stairs to Eneri's room*

(12)

~~~ENERI'S ROOM~~~

Winry:*knocks on the door* Eneri? Can I come in?

Eneri: ...Feel free.

Winry: Granny found some spares so you can come down and eat with us.

Eneri: ...Alright.

Winry: ...*staring*

Eneri: ...What...?

Winry: Heehee. You seem nicer now. Before you wouldn't let me in your room at all.

Eneri: ...

Winry: ...Anyway. Let's see how these fit alright?

Adam:*staring at the automail*

Winry: You've never seen automail Adam?

Adam:*shakes his head*

Winry: ...*grin*Ed has some too. Why don't you go ask to see it, k?

Adam:*face lights up*Kay~!*goes out the door*

Eneri:*smiling at Adam as he leaves*

Winry: Ohh. So you do smile Miss made-of-ice.

Eneri:?*goes red*

Winry: Aww! You blush too? Hahaha!

Eneri: *still semi red*...Just check the automail already...

Winry: Ok... I'm connecting the arm now...

Eneri: You don't have to tell me.

Winry:*sigh*You haven't changed.

Eneri: Damn straight.

Edward (from downstairs): Aaaaaaaaghhh!*crashing sound*

Winry: What was...?

Eneri: *bluntly*Probably got glomped.

Winry: Oh. *puts Eneri's arm into place*

Eneri:*winces*

Winry: That feel okay?

Eneri: Yeah. It's fine.

Winry: Okay, then next I'll work on the legs...

~~~LIVING ROOM~~~

Edward: Why the hell did you tackle me kid!

Adam: Winry said you had automail! I wanna see!

Edward: What?

Adam: Lemme see! Lemme see!*pulling on Ed*

Edward: Leave me alone already!

(13)

Edward: Let go of me!*trying to shake Adam off*

Adam: I wanna see!

Winry (from up the stairs): Eneri! Be careful on the stairs!

Eneri (from up the stairs): I'll be-*there's crashing sounds from the stairs then a huge crash as Eneri hits a wall with an "ow"*

Edward: Bwahahahahaha!*falls laughing on the floor*

Adam:*tilts his head* Are you alright Sissy?

Eneri: Yeah... I will be... ...WHEN I KNOCK HIS LIGHTS OUT!*points at Edward*

Edward: Hahahahahaha!

Eneri:*stumbles over to Ed and kicks him in the gut*Stop. It. Now.

Edward: Ow!*jumps up* You wanna fight?

Eneri: Bring it shorty! I'll take you on even without an arm!

Winry: Stop it both of you!*hits Edward and Eneri* It's time to eat now! No fighting!

Adam: Yeah~! Come on Sissy~!*drags Eneri to the table*

Eneri: ...

~~~DINNER~~~

Adam:*wolfing down his food*

Eneri (to Adam): ...Sheesh... chew that would ya...?*using utensils instead of her fingers to eat*

Edward (to Winry and Pinako): We're planning on catching the first train back to Central in the morning.

Pinako: It's going to get quieter around here then.

Winry:*staring at Eneri* ...You're not using your hands?

Eneri: Huh?

Winry: Before you'd never even pick up a fork. You'd just do what Adam's doing.

Eneri: ...Huh. I barely noticed that. I don't feel as hungry anymore. Before I felt like I was staring to death all the time before... wonder what changed?

Adam:*stops eating for a brief second but then resumes tackling the meat on his plate*

Eneri:*sigh*...If you choke I'm gunna laugh... 

(14)

~~~LATER~~~

Edward:*sleeping on a couch with a blanket over him*

Eneri:*standing over and glaring at him*...What a lazy ass. How can he be a state alchemist...? I could do better. ...Not that I'd ever join. Never. ...*goes outside and starts wandering around*

Alphonse:*sitting behind the shop* What are you doing out here so late?

Eneri: *stops*...I could ask you the same.

Alphonse: I-I'm not really doing anything-*there's a meow from his hands* Eep!

Eneri:*startled by the unfamiliar sound*...What the hell... is that sound...

Alphonse: Huh? Don't you know? It's a cat~.

Eneri:? ...What the hell's a cat?

Alphonse:? This is a cat.*uncups his hands a bit and a kitten's head pops up*

Eneri:*sees the cat and goes bright red*Cu... cu...

Alphonse:?

Eneri: It's so cute~!*girly squeal*

Alphonse: I know right~!

Eneri: Uh-huh~! Uh-huh~!*nodding her head in agreement*

Alphonse:*chuckle* So I have to show you a cat in order for you to smile?

Eneri:?*realizes what she's done and switches back to her icy demeanor*...Tell a soul... and you will no longer have one.*glares at Al*

Alphonse: Eep. I-I won't!

Eneri: Good.

Alphonse: ...Why are you out here Eneri?

Eneri: ...None of your business Tincan.

Alphonse: My name's Alphonse.

Eneri:*shrugs* A tincan is a tincan.

Alphonse: Again. Why are you out here?

Eneri: ...You don't give up do you...?

Alphonse: No. Why are you out here? I thought you went to sleep a long time ago?

Eneri: ...Nightmares. As always.

Alphonse: Always? What are they about?

Eneri: ...death, lies, hate... you name it and I've had a dream about it.

Alphonse: Huh?

Eneri: ...Lies are the biggest issue. ...Even now that Adam's back...

Alphonse: ...You're hiding things from him?

Eneri: ...Every older sibling hides something from the younger ones. ...I bet your brother has things to hide from you too.

Alphonse: ...Maybe. But I won't force him. He'll tell me when he wants too.

Eneri: ...*stares at the ground*

Alphonse: ...You wanna hold the cat?

Eneri: Is that possible with one arm?

Alphonse: Hehe. You can try.*hold the cat out to her*

Eneri:*fretting*...*reaches out for the cat and it starts rubbing it's head on her hand*

Alphonse: It likes you.

Eneri:*cold sweat*...*tries to hold the cat but it squirms out of her arm and runs away* Ahh! Tincan, I'm sorry but it was moving so much...*hanging her head*

Alphonse: Hehe. It's alright. Maybe when you get another arm it'll be easier for you.

Eneri: ...

Alphonse: Aren't you getting another arm?

Eneri: ...I dunno. I'm not sure I have enough to pay for it with anyway.

Alphonse: ...You should. *chuckle*Then you can take my brother up on that fight.

Eneri: ...I'm going back to bed. *quickly turns around walks back to the entrance of the shop* ...*looks down the whole way with a determined gaze in her eyes*

(15)

~~~MORNING~~~

Eneri:*sitting on the steps of the shop*

Adam:*standing next to her* ...Aren't you gunna say anything to them?*points at Edward, Alphonse, and Armstrong talking to Pinako*

Eneri: ...No. I don't need to.

Winry:*from her window*Ed! Al!

Edward& Alphonse:*turn*

Eneri: So loud...

Adam: Hee~.

Eneri: ...Hey! Shrimp, Tincan, and Wall!

Edward: WHAT WAS THAT!

Alphonse:?

Armstrong: She realizes I am muscular!

Eneri:*stands from the steps*...*inhails*...Just watch me!*points* Just a few months... In just a few months I'll show you how great I can be! Just watch!*turns and walks into the shop*

Adam: Ahh! Sissy! *waves to Edward, Alphonse, and Armstrong*Bye bye~!*runs after Eneri*

Edward: ...What'd she mean by that?

Alphonse: I think that's her way of saying bye.

Edward: ...Whatever! Come on! We'll miss our train!

~~~LATER IN THE SHOP~~~

Eneri:*laying on a couch and staring at the ceiling*

Winry:*at her work table*...Uh-oh.

Eneri:*looks at her* What's up?

Winry: Umm... you see... hee.*shows Eneri a screw labeled"A-08"*

Eneri: ...Your soooo dead if he finds out...*grin*

Winry: Don't do that!*runs up to Eneri and shakes her*

Eneri:*keeps grinning*

Winry: I'm gunna get you to stop!*tickles Eneri*

Eneri:*squirming away*

Winry:*keeps tickling her*

Eneri: ...Hahahaha! S-Sto- hahaha!I-I give!*throws her arm up in surrender*

Winry:*stops* Don't tell him now.

Eneri: No problem. ...Just don't do the same to me. No all nighters ya hear?

Winry: Haha! Okay.*goes back to her table*

Eneri: ...Hey.

Winry:*turns*Hmm? What is it?

Eneri: ...I... I need another arm.

Winry: ...

Eneri: ...I'll find the money somehow. I can just go back to the estate and-

Winry:*shakes her head and smiles* You don't have to. ...You get the special friend discount.

Eneri: ...Friend? What's that?

Winry: You don't know?

Eneri:*stares at the ceiling again*...It sounds familiar though. ...I heard it... a long time ago... I was happy then... *closes her eyes* some kids... the estate...*opens her eyes again* ...I can't really remember anything else.

Winry: ...Me and granny, we're your friends. Al... And even Ed, they are too.

Eneri: ...*smiles*Heh. I'm such a sap.

Winry: Haha. Well I'll tell granny later that you want more surgery. Okay?

Eneri: ...Yeah. Thanks... Winry.*grin*

Winry: No problem.*goes back to cleaning off her work table*


	4. Chapter 4 original parts 16 to 20

FMA Fan Fiction: Cursed Wings

(Parts 16-20)

(16)

~~~~~~~A FEW WEEKS AFTER ED AND AL LEFT~~~~~~~~~

Winry:*talking on the phone*

Adam:*staring at her*

Winry: Where in Central?*there's a loud "Huh?" from the phone*

Adam:*hears the "Huh?"* ...It's Ed on the phone...

Winry:*finishes talking and hangs up* *sigh*Looks like she was right...

Adam:?

Winry:*notices him*Hi Adam. How's your sis?

Adam: She wanted me to come get you.*grabs Winry's hand* Come on~.

Winry: Alright.*follows him upstairs*

~~~~~~ENERI'S ROOM~~~~~

Winry: Ahh? Where is she?*staring at Eneri's empty bed that has IV needles left on it*

Adam: ...

Eneri:*standing in a shadow filled corner*You're going to Central right Winry?

Winry:*sees her* Eneri! Why did you take the needles out!

Eneri: Are you going to Central?

Winry: Yes! But you need to be in bed!

Eneri: ...*walks out of the shadows of the corner wearing a black coat and gloves with all 4 automail limbs*I'm fine. See?*moves her right arm around*

Winry: How? That's impossible? You only had surgery 2 weeks ago!

Eneri: ...If I get a clean bill of health... we can celebrate by you taking me to Central.

Winry: ...*has a pouting face*Fine! Let's see what Granny thinks!*purposely grabs Eneri's right arm and starts dragging her down stairs*

~~~LATER~~~

Pinako:*checking Eneri's arm*...Hmm. You can make it to Central but keep your arm in a sling at all times!

Eneri: Yes.

Winry: Granny! Are you serious!

Pinako: I am. This lady recovers fast it seems.

Eneri: ...So will you take me with you, Winry?

Winry: ...Why do you want to go there for anyway?

Eneri: To rid myself of a curse.

Winry:*stares at her*...*sigh* Fine.

Adam: ...Can I come?

Eneri:? Of course you're coming.

Winry: What?

Pinako: It would be a good idea. Adam, you keep an eye on your sister now you hear?

Adam: Okay~!

Winry& Eneri:*sigh*

(17)

~~~ON THE TRAIN GOING TO CENTRAL~~~

Eneri:*sleeping in her seat*

Adam:*sitting next to her and leaning on her*

Winry:*sitting across from them*

Adam: ...Sissy sleeps a lot huh Winry?

Winry: Huh? Oh yeah. She's been that way for as long as I've known her.

Adam: ...You must have more memories with Sissy than I do...

Winry: Why do you say that?

Adam:...*looks down*...Dad wouldn't let me spend time with Sissy so I had to see her in secret and stuff... then I was... umm... gone for 3 years... so you probably know her better than me...*hangs his head*

Winry: Don't you ever say that again.

Adam:?

Winry: You're her brother. You'll know her better than anyone else forever. Besides, Eneri wouldn't talk with us much. She only started talking more when you came back Adam.

Adam: ...Really?*looks up*

Winry: Yeah. Would I lie to you?

Adam:*shakes his head*...*stares at Eneri* ...I never got to hug Sissy much when I was little...

Winry: You still are. You can start giving her a bunch of hugs starting now too.

Adam:*thinks for a second*...Yeah~! I'll hug her whenever I can~!

Winry:*smiles*Good for you.

Eneri:*semi-awake* I wanna sleep... zzz...

Adam:*quiets down* We almost woke Sissy~.

Winry: Heehee. Your sister's funny asleep.

Eneri: Salt... on that... *snore*

Adam: I know~. Hee.

(18)

~~~CENTRAL STATION~~~

Winry: Ow... how do they sit in these things all the time?

Adam: I dunno, but it sure hurts.*rubs his back*

Eneri:*yawn*

Winry: Ed said there'd be someone waiting here for us that we'd recognize right away but who...?*sees Armstrong* Ahh! It's the Major! Let's go guys!

Adam: Right!

Eneri:*thinks*_Major? ...I can ask him about it..._

Adam: Come on sis!

Eneri: I'm comin'. I'm comin'.

~~~A FEW SECONDS LATER~~~

Winry: Major Armstrong!

Armstrong: Oh. Miss RockBell. And Miss Nonell and-

Eneri: I gave up that last name. So don't say it.

Armstrong: ...Understood.

Eneri:*hesitates for a second*Major.

Armstrong: Hmm?

Eneri: I'd like to know... where Central Headquarters is.

Armstrong: What ever for?

Eneri: ...Since I'm here I should tell the person in charge of the state alchemists of my father's... untimely death a few years back.

Armstrong: Hmm... I will have someone escort you later.

Eneri: Thank you.

Winry: So where's Ed, Major?

Armstrong: How do I put this...*their conversation goes on*

Adam: Sissy?

Eneri: What?

Adam: What's Central Headquarters?

Eneri: ...I'll tell you later. *thinks for a second* Because later I'll have a surprise for you.

Adam: Yay~!

Winry: Huh...? The hospital?

Adam:?

Eneri:*lost in her own thoughts*_I maybe cursing myself with this decision... but I have to go through with it. ...I have to go there and follow that cursed will he made._

(19)

~~~ON THE WAY TO THE HOSPITAL...~~~

Eneri:*yaaaawn*

Adam: What's the surprise Sissy~? Huh? Huh? What is it~?

Eneri: ...I'm not telling.

Adam: Whaaaaa? Come on~! Come on~! You hafta tell meeee~!*starts pulling on her coat sleeves*

Eneri: Stop that...

Armstrong: Miss Nonell?

Eneri: …What is it?

Armstrong: A MP will be waiting for you at the hospital to take you to Central City Head Quarters.

Eneri: Thank you.

Adam: Why are you going thereeeee~? What is that placeeeee~?*continues pulling on her*

Eneri: Stop... please...

Adam: I wanna knoooooow!

~~~LATER AT THE HOSPITAL ENTRANCE~~~

MP: Major Armstrong, Sir!*salutes Armstrong*

Armstrong: Ahh there you are.

MP: Orders Sir?

Armstrong: Yes yes. You are to take Miss Nonell here to Central City Headquarters and show her to the State Alchemist Reception Area.

MP: Is that her Sir?*points to Winry*

Winry: Me?

Eneri:*seething in rage*

Armstrong: Hohoho! No she is Miss Rockbell. She *points to Eneri* is Miss Nonell.

Eneri:*still seething*

MP:*thinks* _That's a girl?*_thinks* Y-Yes Sir! P-Please follow me Miss Nonell.

Eneri:*looks at Adam* You stay here.

Adam: But I wanna go too!

Eneri: ...Don't you want to see the Shrimp and Tincan?

Adam:*thinks for a second* I do~. I'll stay here and wait for you Sissy.*smile*

Eneri:*points at Winry* Do what she says. Ok Adam?

Winry:?

Adam: Okay~!*clamps on to Winry*

Winry: Hey!

Eneri: He's all yours. Bye. *starts walking off after the MP*

Winry: Hey wait! Eneri!

Eneri:*waves but doesn't turn around*

Winry: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!

Eneri:*rounds a corner*

MP: ...T-The car is over this way...

Eneri: Alright. ...And get one thing straight right now.

MP:*gulps* Y-Yes Miss Nonell?

Eneri: ...*lets her rage go*I'M NOT A MAN!

MP: Y-Yes Miss Nonell!*terrified*

(20)

~~~CENTRAL HQ ~~~

~~~STATE ALCHEMIST INFORMATION AREA ~~~

Eneri:*leaning on a counter* Hey! Lady!

Receptionist: Y-Yes?*a bit scared of Eneri's demeanor*

Eneri:*pulls out a tarnished silver pocket watch* You know what this is?

Receptionist: N-No sir...

Eneri:*trying not to snap from being called sir* …This is a State Alchemist's watch.

Receptionist: Y-Yes...?

Eneri: ...Perhaps you've heard of the owner. ...The Glass Alchemist? That ring any bells?*raises an eyebrow*

Receptionist:? T-T-The Glass Alchemist!

Eneri: Yes. The Glass Alchemist. An army deserter.

Receptionist: W-W-Why do you...?

Eneri: He's dead. I came to report it. And also... to enforce his will.

Receptionist: Ehh?

Eneri:*pulls out a yellowed sheet of paper and starts to read it* His will states, "If I am to die, then I give my son my permission to apply for the position...*she puts the paper by in her pocket and finishes* ...of State Alchemist." ...This was written before he became a deserter and even the Fuhrer approved it. So... *sly grin*I can take the exam right now.

Receptionist: ...Y-Yes... I will send for someone...

Eneri: You better lady. You shouldn't keep a nice young...*nearly chokes on her next word* man waiting.

Receptionist: Y-Yes sir!*runs off*

Eneri:*makes a disgusted face* *mutters* Young man... what BS...*mutters*

Receptionist:*returns* I-I am to lead you to start the exam now!*bows*

Eneri:*blinks at the bow* ...Okay then. Lead the way.

Receptionist: Y-Yes sir!

Eneri:*thinks*_They're gunna have a field day with this me... All this automail...*_thinks*

Receptionist: H-Here we are sir! The test will consist of 300 questions and you will have 5 hours to finish.

Eneri: ...But aren't the physical and mental evaluations supposta be first?

Receptionist: I-I'm sorry sir! They said they wanted to test your abilities as an alchemist to see if you're fit to be a State Alchemist!

Eneri: ...Ha! This'll be easier than I thought! 5 hours? Just tell them to give me 30 minutes.

Receptionist: S-Sir?

Eneri:*stares at her* Well go tell them and I'll while I get ready to take a crack at this thing.

Receptionist:*not as much afraid of Eneri now*Yes Sir! *runs off*

Eneri:*smirks to herself* This'll be a snitch.


	5. Chapter 5  original parts 21 to 25

FMA Fan Fiction: Cursed Wings

(Parts 21-25)

(21)

~~~TESTING ROOM~~~

Eneri:*drumming her fingers on a desk*

Examiner: Are you sure you only need 30 minutes...?

Eneri: Yeah. Hand it over.*holds out her hand*

Examiner: Alright then...*hands her the test*

Eneri:*starts reading the through the test*

~~~29 MINUTES LATER~~~

Eneri: ...Done.

Examiner: ...Wha...?

Eneri: Here.*hands the test to him*It said I had to draw a circle for each question, but only one was needed.

Examiner:*staring in shock at the complicated transmutation scribbled on the paper*

Eneri: One of my own. It should work if that's what you're wondering.

Examiner: Siiiiiiiiir!*runs out of the room*

Eneri: ? What's his problem?

~~~1 MINUTE LATER~~~

Eneri:*stands and starts walking out of the room*

Examiner:*runs back in the room and stops in front of Eneri and salutes*

Eneri: What the...?

Examiner: You have passed sir! I am to lead you to the next part of the exam!

Eneri: ...Uh... okay... please stop saluting now...

Examiner: SIR!*stops* I just admire you sir!

Eneri: ...Oooh kay?

Examiner: You must be a genius sir!

Eneri: ...No. I've... ...I've just had **a lot** of time to practice. ...So what's next?

Examiner: Sir! The field portion of the exam sir!

Eneri: ...Enough with the sir.

Examiner: Yes sir!

Eneri: ...*sigh* Let's go already...

Examiner: Yes sir!

(22)

~~~HALLWAY LEADING TO THE NEXT EXAM~~~

Examiner:*walking down the hall*

Eneri:*walking behind him with her hands behind her head* ...So... how's the next exam graded anyhow?

Examiner: Well... if the person in charge likes your performance then you pass.

Eneri: ...Basicly I'm putting on a show.

Examiner: Haha... I guess...

Eneri: ...Hmm...*folds her arms in thought*

Eye Patched Man:*walks by the Examiner* ...Oh excuse me, young man?

Examiner:*stares at him in shock* S-s-s-s-sir!*shakily salutes*

Eye Patched Man: I was just wondering, where are they going to test that new gifted state alchemist applicant?

Examiner:*jaw drops*S-s-s-s-sir! *points at Eneri* This is the applicant!

Eye Patched Man: Hmm? Really?

Eneri: ?*whispers to the Examiner*Who's this guy?

Examiner:*sharply whispers back* Don't you know! That's Furher King Bradley!

Eneri:?*stares at Bradley*

Bradley: Hohoho. So you're the promising applicant. What might your name be?

Eneri:*thinks_ "I can't lie to the Furher! ...Damn I better tell the truth."_* ...Sir. I am Eneri Nonell the **daughter** of the traitorous The Glass Alchemist. I was pretending to be my brother for a variety of reasons and I apologize.*bows her head to the Bradley*

Examiner: You're a woman?

Eneri: ...*keeps her head bowed*

Bradley:...I see. I believe I will over look this.

Examiner: SIR?

Eneri:*lifts her head a little*

Bradley: This girl has an alchemic talent and she has come to us in order to use it for good is that correct?

Eneri: ...Yes. I wish to serve Amestris.

Bradley: Very well then. ...I believe I will now over see your exam young lady.

Eneri: ...Thank you sir.

Examiner: SIR!

Bradley:*to the examiner*You may go now. I will lead the young lady to the testing area.

Examiner: ...Y-yes sir...*walks away*

Eneri: ...

Bradley: Shall we go miss?

Eneri: ...Yes sir.*walks behind him*

Bradley: So how old are you and your brother exactly?

Eneri: ...I'm 15 and he's 10. There's five years exactly between us.

Bradley: Hmm? Born on the same day?

Eneri: ...I... I suppose so sir.

Bradley: ...You know the last exam I over saw was almost 3 years ago.

Eneri: Oh?

Bradley: Yes... It was the Full Metal Alchemist's exam.

Eneri: ...I see.

Bradley: The young lad even attacked me! Hohoho!

Eneri: Ah ha ha...

Bradley:*goes on talking*

Eneri: ...*thinks _"What is this feeling I'm getting...? I feel some sorta... pressure around me... Why... why do I get the urge to kill this man...before I'm killed...? ...My neck burns... I wonder what's wrong?"_**puts a hand on the right side of her neck*

(23)

~~~NEXT TESTING ROOM~~~

Aid: Will you need anything to draw your transmutation circles?

Eneri: ...No. I'm fine.

Bradley:*sitting at the front of the room with guards around him*Whenever you're ready young lady.

Eneri: ...*nods*...*thinks _"That shrimp doesn't need circles... I hafta assume that he saw that __**thing**__ too. ...Well I better get started so I'll have enough time for cleanup..."_* ...*sigh*Here goes...*claps hands together*

Observers:*suddenly paying attention*

Eneri: ...With the humidity in here... hmm... yeah that'll work. *puts hands to the ground and there's a huge flare of alchemic light as ice starts to form under her hands*...*stands and the ice starts to rise up from the floor*...That's enough now I guess.*the ice is at a height of 6 ft when she claps her hands together again and kneels down touching the ice then stands up and leaps off the ice*

Observers:?

Eneri: ...*lands on the floor and the ice breaks into pieces behind her then evaporates almost immediately*...And now the humidity should be back to normal:

Observers:*whispering amongst themselves*  
*one*How was that possible?  
*two* What about Equivalence?  
*three* Maybe she cheated!

Eneri:*dusting her gloves off while ignoring them*

Bradley:*clapping*

Eneri:?*stares at Bradley*

Bradley: What an extraordinary display of alchemy! You took the humidity in the room and made ice with it then you were able to convert it back effortlessly! Marvelous!

Observers:*one*Humidity?  
*two* Now that he mentions it... it did get dry in here.

*three* And it's no longer dry at all!

Bradley: You pass. Congratulations.

Eneri: ...Thank you sir.

Bradley: ...Tell you what. Someone with your talents shouldn't be turned away so you will not need to under go the physical and mental exams.

Eneri:?

Observers: SIR!

Bradley: Just a small physical but we won't count it against you.

Eneri: ...Yes Sir.

Bradley: So by my power from this moment onward you are a certified state alchemist.

Eneri: ...Sir.*bows her head* I am honored and will use my talents for this country.

Bradley: I admire that dedication. Work hard. ...Hmm. You will need a title next. I believe the Icy Alchemist will suit you just fine.

Eneri: ...More that you know sir.

Bradley: Once again, excellent work!*claps*

Observers:*clap as well*

Eneri: ...Sir, not to be rude but I have somewhere to be soon.

Bradley: Is that so?

Eneri: Yes sir. I need to go get my brother who I left visiting someone.

Bradley:*raises an eyebrow*May I ask who?

Eneri: *trying to remember his name*...Edward Elric.

Bradley: Ah! So you know the Full Metal Alchemist!

Eneri: ? Umm... yeah I guess...

Bradley: Then I shall accompany you.

Eneri: Ehh?

Bradley: I need to discuss a few things with him.

Eneri: Umm... okay as long as I get there sir...

Bradley: Then it's settled! *stands and walks over to Eneri* Shall we go?

Eneri: ...Yes sir.

Bradley: Then when we return, we shall discuss the paperwork and sign and you shall receive your watch and...*continues on*

Eneri:*thinks*_"Shrimp's the Full Metal Alchemist? I knew he was a state alchemist but I didn't know he's the Full Metal Alchemist... ...The alchemist of the people's a total spaz!"_**snickers to herself a bit*

(24)

~~~HOSPITAL WHERE EDWARD IS CHECKED IN: DURING THE TIME WHEN WINRY'S FIXING HIS AUTOMAIL~~~

Alphonse:*sitting on a bench looking down*...

Adam:*walks by and notices him* Ah! Al~!

Alphonse: Hmm?*looks up* Oh... hi Adam.

Adam:*smiles*

Alphonse: ...

Adam:?*plops down next to Alphonse*Are you sad?

Alphonse:?

Adam: ...I can tell. You're sad.

Alphonse: ...

Adam:*kicks his legs*...I may only be sev-*remembers he's 10 now* ten but... I can still understand most things.

Alphonse: ...Your sister...

Adam:? What about her?

Alphonse: ...She once told me that all older siblings keep secrets from the younger ones.

Adam: ...You think Ed has a secret?

Alphonse: ...yeah.

Adam: ...Well... you won't know unless you ask him. *stands on the bench* ...And if the answer makes you more sad... *hugs Alphonse* I'll be here to make you happy again.

Alphonse: ...Thanks Adam.

Adam: Hee~.*lets go and gives Alphonse a grin*

Alphonse: ...But...

Adam:?

Alphonse: ...your sister said **all** siblings. Does that mean...?

Adam: ...she keeps things from me? *sits back down* ...She's always done that. *sad smile*...I didn't even know she was crippled for 2 years.

Alphonse: Wha... why she didn't tell you that?

Adam: ...she... she thought I'd hate her. ...but...*tears up* but she just… I could never...!*sobs*

Alphonse: Adam...

Adam:*wipes away his tears with his sleeve* I'm fine.

Alphonse: ...

Adam:*hops off the bench* ...I think I'll go on the roof~!*turns around*

Alphonse: ...Adam... you can always cry to me or Winry or even Ed if you need to.

Adam: ...I've... cried enough. Besides... how will I make you happy again if I'm crying?

Alphonse: ...

Adam: ...just ask him... and I'm sure he'll tell you.*walks off*

Alphonse: ...*starts looking down again*

Adam:*turns a corner*...*sobs**starts crying in his hands*

(25)

~~~THE HOSPITAL ROOF~~~

Adam:*looking around* Woooooow~…*looks off the edge* So high… *sees the structure over the stairs* It goes higher~! *runs over to it* …*sees barrels lined up by it* …*grin*Up I go~! *climbing the barrels*

Alphonse: *comes out on the roof* Adam? Are you up here?

Adam:*half way over the stairs* Hi~!

Alphonse: Ahh! Adam get down! You'll fall!

Adam: Aww…

Alphonse: Come on. Have you said hi to Ed yet?

Adam: Ah! I forgot!

Alphonse: Come here. Let's go see him, kay?

Adam: Kay~!*climbs down* …Why are you up here Al~?

Alphonse: …No reason…

Adam:?

Alphonse: *holds out his hand* Let's go Adam.

Adam: Yay~!*takes Alphonse's hand and they go down the stairs*

~~~HALL OUTSIDE OF EDWARD'S ROOM~~~

Adam: …Huh? Al?

Alphonse: Hmm?

Adam: Isn't that Winry? *points at Winry being dragged out of Edward's room by Hughes*

Alphonse: Oh. The LT. Colonel is here.

Adam: …Bye bye, Al~! *runs off after them*

Alphonse: Ah? Adam? Wha-

Adam: Sissy told me to stay with Winry~!*passes Edward's room* *yells in* Hi Ed~!

Edward (from his room): What the hell!

Adam: Hee~! Bye Ed~! *continues to run after Winry and Hughes*

Edward (from room): …Who brought him here?

Adam: ! Wait for meeeeeee!

Winry: *Hughes has stopped dragging her* Adam?

Adam:*runs up* Winry… You forgot me!

Winry: Ah! I'm sorry Adam!

Adam: ….*hugs Winry*

Winry: …*sigh* Sorry Adam.

Hughes:*staring at Adam* Well now, who's this?

Winry: Ah this is Adam. Say hello to Mr. Hughes, Adam.

Adam: *staring at Hughes* …*grins* Hello~!

Hughes:*digging through his pocket*

Adam:?

Hughes:*pulls out Elicia's picture and puts it in Adam's face* Look here Adam! Isn't my daughter the cutest thing you've ever seen? Don't fall for her now!

Adam:*blinks*

Winry: Um… Mr. Hughes…?

Hughes: Yes?

Winry: Um… can we get going…?

Hughes: Ah yes! Let's go! *walks*

Winry: Let's go Adam. *holds out her hand*

Adam: Yay~!*takes Winry's hand and they all go off down the hall*


	6. Chapter 6 parts 26 to 30 to be completed

FMA Fan Fiction: Cursed Wings

(Parts 26-30)

(26)

~~~ARMY CAR ON THE WAY TO THE HOSPITAL~~~

Eneri:*staring out the window*

Bradley: But really you have exceptional talent young lady.

Eneri: *doesn't look away from the window* Thank you, Sir.

Bradley: Some of the best talent I've seen in years!

Eneri: … *car drives by a huge mansion* …? *stands* Stop the car!

Driver: Excuse me?

Eneri: Stop!

Driver: Y-Yes!*hits the brakes*

Eneri:*nearly hits the seat in front of her*

Bradley: *stays in his seat* Is something wrong?

Eneri: *staring at the mansion* ….

Bradley:*notices where she's staring* Oh isn't that your family home?

Eneri: …Yes. …I think I'll put off going to visit… um… Full Metal, until tomorrow.

Bradley: I see. I shall put off my visit as well then.

Eneri: Sir?

Bradley: After all… you shall need someone to introduce you as the Icy Alchemist

Eneri: …Thank you?

Bradley: Then I shall come back tomorrow. I will bring your silver pocket watch and the paperwork as well and you can sign them here if you'd like.

Eneri: Ah… thank you for understanding sir.

Bradley: Not a problem.

Eneri: *gets out of the car*

Bradley: Until tomorrow then.

Eneri: Ah. Y-Yes. *salutes*

Bradley: *laughs* Farewell. *car drives off*

Eneri: …*watches the car turn a corner* …Ngh…*puts a hand to her neck* What the hell's with my neck…? It burned the whole time I was around the Furher… …Well… now on to the next problem… *turns to face the mansion gates* …Never thought I come back here… …Hmm? *gates start opening*

Watchman:*steps outside the gates* Excuse me sir… but visitors are not allowed here.

Eneri: ….*glare* Who's a sir?

Watchman: Eep!

Eneri: *shakes it off* *sigh*…..Julius Nonell, Cecila Nonell, and Adam Nonell… all dead or assumed to be. Correct?

Watchman: …Yes… who are you? What is your business here?

Eneri: …Who's the master of the mansion now? There's no one left.

Watchman: ….

Eneri: …*laughs* So you don't recognize me unless I'm in a chair huh?

Watchman: …Young Miss Eneri?

Eneri: That's the name!

Watchman: Young Miss!

Eneri: Don't cry on me now.

Watchman: Come in! Come in! *motions her inside*

Eneri: *comes into a courtyard and the gates shut behind her* …You can yell if you want.

Watchman: …..Everyone! The Young Miss has returned home!

Eneri: Ha ha…

*a maid and butler come out of the mansion*

Eneri: Wow. Why didn't you guys all quit when…*stops herself from calling him a bastard* …father died?

Watchman: We could not just leave you alone Young Miss!

Maid: Yes! You are like a daughter to each one of us!

Butler: And all of us are like a family as well because we have all been employed here for so long!

Eneri: …But… who's been paying all of you?

Watchman: Your father had a fund set up and it has yet to run dry.

Eneri: …I see.

Maid: …Young Miss… we are… all of us are terribly sorry about-

Eneri:*cuts her off* You didn't know so it's not the fault of any of you.

Maid: …Thank you.

Eneri: …Any of the guest rooms ready?

Butler: I believe we have one ready.

Eneri: I'll use it then. *walks up to the mansion doors* *takes a dark tone*…Then we all will destroy my old room later on.

Butler, Maid, and Watchman: *bow and speak in unison* Yes, Young Miss.

Eneri: …*thinks* Back into hell I go… *thinks* *inhails then opens the mansion doors*

(27)

~~~DINNER TIME~~~

Eneri: *sitting at a long table by herself* …

Maid and Butler: *standing off to the side*

Eneri: …I'm in charge now right?

Butler: Oh. Yes you are Young Miss.

Eneri: …Then why don't all you join me in dinner?

Maid: Eh!

Butler: But Young Miss! That would be-

Eneri: An honor for me and the cook. He'll have more opinions and I'll have some company. I don't see the point in sitting at a table like this all alone.

Maid: …*giggles* Oh all right… *takes a seat at the table*

Butler: …*reluctantly takes a seat*

Eneri: *looking around* …Huh.

Butler: What is it Young Miss?

Eneri: Nothing… just wondering why I haven't seen Michael around at all. By now he'd be in his over protective mode over me.

Butler: Well... he left sometime last year saying he was going to find his father.

Eneri: ...Isn't his dad rumored to be military?

Maid: Yes... he said he'd do whatever it took to find him.

Eneri: ...So he did have his own sense of self after all...

Maid: Well... he thought... He was not needed anymore with the homuncu-

Butler:*shushes her*

Maid: ...With your father's passing and you and your brother's disappearances.

Eneri: ...If he's military now himself I'll probably run into him at some point.

Butler: Hmm? What do you mean Young Miss?

Eneri: Hmm? Didn't you know? I took the state alchemy exam and passed today.

Maid: Wha?

Butler: Young Miss! How were you able to take the test at all at your age?

Eneri: ...Lets just say... I flashed around some of the old man's tricks.

Butler: ...

Maid: ...So... you're living your own life the way you wish, right Young Miss? *smiles*

Eneri: ...Yeah. Exactly.

Butler: ...Just be careful Young Miss... the military can be dangerous.

Eneri: Yeah I know. One of the reasons why the old coot lost his marbles and all. I'm stronger than he is though. ...because I lived though many forms of hell and death.

Maid: ...Um! Is everyone done eating? If so I can clear the table now.

Eneri: Oh. Ok. You do that. ...I'm gunna walk around the grounds for a bit. *gets out of her seat and walks off while the maid starts to clear the table and the butler goes back to his post*

~~~NIGHT- MANSION FAMILY GRAVEYARD~~~

Eneri: *wandering around in the dark* ...Where's that stone...? *trips over a large tree root* Wah! *lands face first in back of a grave stone* Ow... damn trees... *stares at the grave then walks around to the front of it* ...What the hell? *there's a boy around Eneri's age with black hair laying on his right side and sleeping in front of the grave * ...What the hell? *reads the names on the grave stone* ...Weird. *kneels down to shake the boy* Hey. What the hell are you doing sleeping here?

Boy: ...*slowly opens his eyes, gets up, and it's now discovered that his right eye is dark red color and his left is a shade of violet* ...*staring at Eneri*

Eneri: You shouldn't be sleeping on a grave. And how did you get in here anyway?

Boy: ...

Eneri: ...You shouldn't sleep on the former Master and Mistress's grave. You'll get in trouble. Come on... get up... or do you need help?

Boy: *shakes his head and stands*

Eneri: ...*sigh* You musta sneaked in somehow and you won't be able to go past the watchman... ...I got it. Follow me okay? *walks over to 1 of the walls of the cemetery*

Boy: *hesitates to follow her but eventually does*

Eneri: *digging out plants that have over grown a corner of the wall* ...Here it is. *the plants were covering a hole in the wall that's big enough for an adult to pass through* Go through here and you'll be outside the estate ok?

Boy: ...Outside...?

Eneri: Yeah outside. Now go. You probably shouldn't come back ok? No more sleeping on graves.

Boy: ...*starts crawling through the hole*

Eneri: *watches him crawl* See ya kid. I have a room to destroy. *walks off* *thinks* Why was he sleeping in front of mom's and that... bastard's grave in the first place...?*thinks*

Boy: *gets outside and starts wandering around and he's shivering but not because of cold* ...Outside... *gripping his shoulder and wanders under a street light*

?: *from a rooftop* Heh. So you finally decided to come out of that place.

Boy: ? *frantically looking around with a look of terror on his face*

?: *thud from it jumping off a building and there are footsteps coming toward the boy*

Boy: *frozen with fear*

*the figure comes under the street light and it's reviled that it's Envy*

Envy: *smirking* You can't hide from me. Father's wanted to meet the creation of Julius and Cecilia Nonell... but you were always in that house under to much guard. ...But he knew you had to come out someday.

Boy: ...*griping his shoulder so hard that it's started to bleed*

Envy: You can't hide what you are... Isn't that right...*psychotic grin* Reject the "homunculus"?

Reject: ? That's... the name mother gave me... *drops his hand from his shoulder and there's an ouroboros tattoo where he was gripping his shoulder*

Envy: Heh. That's right. We know everything about you. Who made you, where you've been... ...*grin* the abilities you possess.

Reject: ...What... what do you want...?

Envy: Just a simple request really. All Father wants is to meet you. He can give you a purpose if that's what you want.

Reject: ...I just want to die. I want to go... to where mother... and father are...

Envy: He can help with that too. Just come with me and I'll take you to him.

Reject: *hangs his head*...Alright... Take me to your "Father."

Envy: *psychotic grin* Good choice. Follow me. *walks off into the shadows*

Reject: ...*thinks* I'm sorry... father... mother... I'll come soon... *thinks* ...*follows after Envy*

(28)

~~~A DESOLATE ROOM INSIDE THE MANSION~~~

Eneri:*standing in front of one of the room's walls* …This'll be fun… I'm finally gunna bring this room down.

Maid: *pokes her head in the door * Young Miss Nonell?

Eneri:? *turns* What's wrong?

Maid: Well… it's just… when you're done here… can you… destroy another room as well?

Eneri: …That's a strange request.

Maid: I know but…

Eneri: I'll do it anyway though.

Maid: Really?

Eneri: Yeah. Now get outta here so nothing falls on ya.

Maid: Yes Young Miss! *closes the door *

Eneri: …A'ite then… Time to kiss my old bedroom goodbye. *stares at the wall again* …I am SO gunna enjoy this. *socks her left palm with her right fist* …You don't have a hold on me anymore ya damn bastard! *punches a hole straight through the wall* I'm gunna tear apart this prison you made for me… right from the inside! *brings one of her legs around to slam it into the wall* Not so tough now, huh stupid wall! *punches another hole into the wall* You can't contain me here now! I'm not a cripple anymore! *pulls her fist back then starts slamming both fists against the wall repeatedly and rapidly widening the holes she'd made* …Heh… Hahahahaha! *wall comes crashing down* NEXT! *starts destroying another wall in the room*

~~~DAWN~~~

~~~AREA NEAR THE BACK OF THE MANSION~~~

Eneri: *sitting on slab of cement that was the room's foundation but the room, walls and all, is gone* …free… free… …Don't cry over it… No point to… It's just a room… …I won't cry over it… …Not ever… …Ngh… Never…

*servants come over to the back of the mansion, see the state of the area, and help Eneri back inside the mansion to clean up before the Furher comes to swear her in*

~~~UNDER CENTRAL CITY~~~

*Envy leads in Reject to the room where the Father of the Homunculi is*

Envy: I brought the weakling Father. Turns out he was in that mansion the whole time. *shrugs* Go figure.

Reject: *unsure of what he should do but feels an extreme power and fears it*

Father: *slowly stands from his seat and stares a Reject* So this is the successful artificial human created by a human… *notices Reject covering up the mark on his shoulder* Hmm… That alchemist branded it with the ouroboros…

Reject: …I was told you'd tell me how I could finally die…

Father: *raises an eyebrow* Why would you want to do that? You're in excellent condition!

Reject: …I want to follow… …*realizes he probably shouldn't call his creators "mother" and "father" in front of the Father* …I want to follow my creators… I know… I know they're… d-dead.

Envy: …Parental complex much?

Reject: …

Father: …Yes I can tell you how to die but I need you to answer a few questions for me. It's probably what your creators would call… "an equivalent exchange."

Reject: …Alchemic terms… …*thinks "I'm forgetting something… Something father once said to me… Something..."* …

Father: …Ah. I can see you're unsure of what to do. You've rarely been outside so I suppose that's to be expected.

Reject: *his expression suddenly changes as he starts to remember what he was told* …don't…

Father: Don't what?

Reject: Urgh… *falls to his knees clutching his head* …Don't ever…

Envy: …Hey Father. His eyes are changing like you said they would.

Father: What color are they, Envy?

Envy: *kneels down to Reject's level* Hey. Look at me you wannabe. *yanks up Reject by the chin so he can see his face then drops him after a few seconds* One is still red and the other one's half red half purple. *stands* He going to go on a rampage?

Father: Hmm… Perhaps. It would be best if you take him to that room that I prepared for this.

Envy: Alright… Come on weakling. *drags Reject out of the room*

Father: …The nerve of branding it as I have with my homunculi… Humph. Those Nonells always challenged me even now when they are dead. *goes back to his chair and sits down* I would have liked to have seen their faces when their "son" decided to help me.

(29)

~~~NONELL MANSION – MAIN HALL~~~

~~~AFTERNOON~~~

Bradley: So just sign these papers and it'll be official.

Eneri: Yes sir. *takes a pen and starts signing papers* …By the way…

Bradley: Yes?

Eneri: I never heard what my father's cause of death was… Do you know?

Bradley: Hmm… As I recall it was a transmutation gone wrong.

Eneri: …Oh. That's too bad. *hands Bradley the papers*

Bradley: *takes the papers from Eneri* It must have been hard on you and your brother here.

Eneri: Huh?

Bradley: He had gone insane correct?

Eneri: Oh. That… We pulled through. It's alright now.

Bradley: *smiles* That's good to hear. The two of you must be very strong willed.

Eneri: I suppose…

Bradley: Well now. *pulls out a shiny new silver pocket watch* I believe this is yours now. Congratulations. *hands Eneri the watch*

Eneri: *takes the watch and stares at it thinking _So this is what a new state alchemist's watch looks like…_*

Bradley: *looks at a clock on the wall* My! The time seems to have gotten away from me.

Eneri: *notices the time* Ah. I have to pick up my brother. I am grateful for this opportunity you have given me.

Bradley: No trouble.

Eneri: Uh… Well good day then. *starts walking away*

Bradley: Yesterday's offer still stands.

Eneri: *stops and turns around* ?

Bradley: I said I would accompany you to the hospital. I have a car waiting outside.

Eneri: Oh… You don't really need to Sir…

Bradley: I insist. Now let us be on our way. *walks toward the mansion's main entrance*

Eneri: Yes Sir… *puts a hand to the right side of her neck and thinks _Dammit… My neck's burning again… What the hell's the problem…_"*

~~~HOMUNCULI LAIR~~~

Envy: He's completely lost it. The instant I turned my back he had the nerve to attack me!

Father: Well that proves he does have a "rampage" ability.

Envy: But he's totally uncontrollable. And with his creators gone we can't use him for anything! He's useless!

Father: You underestimate the Nonells.

Envy: Huh?

Father: Julius Nonell and Cecilia Nonell wouldn't die off that easily.

Envy: Wait… You're saying they faked their deaths?

Father: Possibly. But there could be other possibilities as well.

Envy: But what if those worms do live and can't or won't control that wannabe?

Father: Then they will all be disposed of.

(30)


End file.
